Good Bye, Halcyon Days
by Fiction Sky
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hubiera pasado si, en vez de ser Inoue la que decidió ir a Hueco Mundo, hubiera sido Ichigo? ¿Qué le hubiera dicho Ichigo A Orihime? IchiHime One-Shot


En resumen, ¿qué es lo que hubiera pasado si, en vez de ser Inoue la que decidió ir a Hueco Mundo, hubiera sido Ichigo?

Espero que les guste!! Pliss comenten :D

Les puse esto para que les sea más fácil entender:

**Lo que está en negrilla: pensamientos Ichigo**

_Cursiva: flash back_

_**Cursiva y negrilla(afuera del flash back): palabras Arrancar**_

--: principio y fin de un Flash Back

Good Bye, Halcyon Days

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba sentado en su escritorio, viendo hacia el cielo azul. Hoy, en particular, sentía que la luz del sol le quemaba el corazón. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos y, lo peor del caso, es que no lo entendía. ¿Por qué debía sentir esos sentimientos si ya había entregado su alma y cuerpo para salvar a las personas que más amaba? Sus hermanas, su papá, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad, Orihime…

No soportaba la luz, quería desaparecer de un solo y quitarse de encima esos sentimientos que lo torturaban… Desesperado puso ambas manos, en forma de puño, sobre su frente, se la golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo y, sin darse cuenta, una lágrima cayó sobre su mesa. Atónito de ver lo que salía de él, se levantó y se acostó sobre su cama.

--

_-Te daré esto…-Le dijo el arrancar de ojos verdes- Mientras lo tengas puesto, algo especial te va a proteger de la vista de los demás. Solo nosotros los Arrancar podremos sentir tu presencia.-Ichigo lo agarró sin decir nada y se lo puso inmediatamente.- Al mismo tiempo, podrás pasar entre objetos sólidos y personas.-continuó-No te lo vayas a quitar._

_-Como sea…-dijo algo desconsolado- ¿A dónde vas?_

_-Tendrás doce horas,-siguió hablando mientras entraba de regreso a Hueco Mundo- para decirle a una sola persona adiós._

_**-¿Adiós, a una persona?**__-pensó Ichigo- __**A una persona…**_

_-Recuerda que no te puede ver, si lo hace… Bueno no hace falta decirlo, supongo. No eres tonto.-Siguió caminando y al casi desaparecer, dijo su últimas palabras- Recuerda, solo a una sola persona._

--

**Una sola persona… ¿A quién diablos escogeré? Nah, no le tengo que decir a nadie adiós.**

Ichigo salió de su cuarto, dejando todo arreglado como estaba antes que regresara. Apagó su celular y lo metió en una gaveta. Agarró la pulsera, que estaba puesta en la mano derecha, y se la pasó a la mano izquierda. _**Nadie te verá… Podrás pasar entre objetos… Personas… **_Siguió caminando por las calles de Karakura. Su mente llena de diferentes pensamientos, pero el primordial era Orihime.

-**¿Cómo estará Orihime? Espero que ya haya mejorado. La pelea que tuvo con Rukia la agotó por completo y la cortada que se hizo era muy profunda… Aunque su cara tenía un brillo especial… ¡Diablos! No debería pensar en eso. ¡Es una estupidez!**-Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra un estudiante de su misma escuela. Él reaccionó rápido volteando a ver a Ichigo.- Lo siento.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? Apúrate que ya me quiero ir a mi casa.

-Sí, lo siento, es que sentí como si me hubiera chocado con alguien.

-¿De qué hablas? A cierto, no me puede ver.-suspiró y volteó a ver al cielo- Odio el día de hoy, la luz me está torturando. Quisiera que fuera de noche…

Por otro lado, Rukia se encontraba sentada al lado de Orihime que descansaba. Estaba tratando de llamar a Ichigo pero este no le contestaba, lo cual era raro ya que él siempre lo hacía. Ojeando de nuevo a Orihime, pensó en las palabras que el gordo con pelo rosado le dijo. No podía hacer nada más, ya la había curado todo lo posible pero, a pesar de que ella iba a estar bien, Rukia no podía no arrepentirse de haber perdido demasiado el control y haberle cortado la pierna y la cintura a Orihime.

Agarró una toalla mojada y le quitó el sudor de la frente a la chica. Obviamente si le dolía todavía.

-¿Cómo no le va a doler si casi la mato? Lo siento Orihime…-le susurró en voz baja, casi inaudible- Pero hay algo que no entiendo Orihime… ¿Por qué querías tanto que usara mis poderes? ¿Por qué no me paraste y por qué dejaste que esos arrancar te lastimaran tanto? Le hubieras dejado el trabajo a Ichigo. No podías hacer mucho… Mejor saldré a refrescarme…

Luego de unos minutos, las cortinas de la ventana de Orihime se empezaron a mover. Poco a poco empezó a entrar una persona. Ichigo entró a la casa muy serio, buscando a Orihime. Al encontrarla por fin, en su cara se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya estoy aquí.-Se acercó más a ella, viendo como se encontraba- Te duele bastante. Estoy seguro, pero como siempre, tratas de no enseñarlo.-Se hincó al lado de ella- Sabes Inoue, yo… yo no quería decirle adiós a nadie. La verdad es que solo quería que la tierra me tragara y me dejara metido allí hasta que fuera hora de partir pero...-Se acercó mucho más a su cara. Con su mano derecha, tocó su mejilla- Al pensar en todo lo que has dado por mí, todo lo que has sufrido, siento que… Que no hubiera sido correcto de no despedirme de ti.

Observó su cara, tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada. Le encantaba verla así. Paseó su miraba por su apartamento por un buen tiempo. Observando cada detalle de cómo este estaba arreglado. Lo tenía bastante limpio, a pesar del desorden de Rangiku y de Toushirou. Volteó a ver a la chica y notó que el apartamento olía a ella. Flores, un aroma que le encantaba a pesar que no se había percatado de ello exactamente.

Hesitando un poco, acercó de nuevo la mano derecha pero, en vez de su mejilla, a su mano. Primero, solo la posó encima de la mano de Orihime. Luego, mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella, agarraba más su mano. Sonrojado por la idea de lo que iba a hacer, paró en seco a centímetros de la boca de Inoue.

Corrió un poco su cabeza y en lugar de besarla por completo en ese lugar llamativo para sus labios, la besó entre su suave mejilla y su dulce boca. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y por más rápido que pareciera para él, ya estaba sentado lo más lejos posible de ella.

-Yo- no puedo hacerlo Inoue. Lo siento es que… Si es el final para mí, no sería bueno comportarme así con tigo y lastimar de nuevo tu corazón… Antes de venir aquí, no sabía qué hacer. Fui a la escuela y vi a Ishida y Chad caminando hacia la salida. Los seguí pero luego me di cuenta que no era a ellos que les quería decir adiós. Regresé y vi a Tatsuki, pero tampoco a ella quería decirle adiós. Vi a mis hermanas con mi papá pero se miraban tan felices que no quise arruinarles el día.-se acercó un poco y le quitó un mechón de la cara-

Luego pensé en ti… Tú siempre me has apoyado Inoue, me has acompañado a lugares que no debías y me has protegido de cosas que no cualquiera haría. Crees en mí aunque sepas que es imposible… Inoue, yo sé que si tú estuvieras en mi lugar hubieras hecho y dicho lo mismo así que…-se paró y se apoyó en la pared- Debo decirte algo… Suena raro que lo diga pero… Me di cuenta que yo- yo tengo un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia- ti.-suspiró fuertemente- No me imagino lo difícil que hubiera sido si estuvieras despierta. Jamás hubiera pensado que me enamoraría de ti, Inoue…-Ichigo se volteó y justo antes de salir le dijo las últimas palabras que escucharían de él- … Gracias… Inoue. Adiós.


End file.
